1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchors, tables, implement holders, and other accessories for large umbrellas.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many people use large market-style, patio-style, or beach-style umbrellas (collectively, “group umbrellas”) to provide shelter from sun, rain, or wind, and define an intimate space for gatherings. Unfortunately, known group umbrellas have a number of problems.
One persistent problem is the difficulty of keeping the umbrella in place. Umbrella bases are commonly secured to the bottom of umbrella pole to keep umbrellas in place. Such bases may be filled with water or formed of heavy materials, and may have wide footprints to help them resist tipping over. However, gusty weather conditions can easily topple umbrellas secured by even heavy, broad bases. Furthermore, larger, heavier bases are very difficult to transport.
Another problem is the difficulty of supporting food or accessories for gatherings. Tables can clearly be used for this purpose, but such tables often interfere with the positioning of the umbrellas that go with them. Additionally, the legs a table can severely constrict the leg space of people attempting to sit under the umbrella. Further, such arrangements typically lack storage and organization for smaller items such as drinks and silverware, which can easily blow away or tip over under windy conditions. Further, existing tables are often difficult to move; thus, most people taking an umbrella on a trip (for example, to the beach) will simply settle for putting their food and other accoutrements on the ground.
Hence, it would be a clear advancement in the art to provide umbrella anchors that would be easy to use, and would more effectively resist tipping. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide portable tables and other accessories able to support food and other items while providing a comfortable and convenient space for group umbrella users.